Captive Prince
by weaponsarewords
Summary: A/n: This is my first time writing a real gamer fic with the intention of continuing it. Reviews, criticism advice and thoughts are all appreciated. Summary: Jordan Maron is prince of Minecraftia, loved by his citizens. After a drink in a bar he finds himself at the mercy of a mysterious man. What will happen to the handsome prince now? Read on and find out.


A/n: This is my first time writing a real gamer fic with the intention of continuing it. Reviews, criticism advice and thoughts are all appreciated.

Summary: Jordan Maron is prince of Minecraftia, loved by his citizens. After a drink in a bar he finds himself at the mercy of a mysterious man. What will happen to the handsome prince now? Read on and find out.

* * *

Jordan Maron was the crown prince of Minecraftia,. He was also the captain of the Mining Team that mined for gold and other items of value. This had led to him having the nickname Captain Sparklez as after these mining sessions he would return with sparkling jewels.

Jordan was well liked among his subjects. The young prince was kind handsome and fair. He treated everybody as his equal and only used his status to help people. After a long rough day, Jordan had gone to one of the quieter bars in the main town and was nursing a drink. Despite being royalty and having to behave a certain way, including not drinking and for his safety being home by midnight, Jordan acted like every other man his age. He had a hood pulled over his head and kept his face down as he mused over the days events. First he had woken up exhausted, having had a nightmare that still haunted him. It turned out he had missed breakfast and had to hurry to get down to the mines on time. He wasn't required to work, being the boss and all but there was no harm in helping out his boys especially when he was the youngest and healthiest of them all.

When he had been helping out he had fallen down a mine shaft and landed in a freezing cold puddle of water. After clambering out he declared the working day over and helped the boys carry what they had found back to the vaults. Now he just wanted to relax and this bar was perfect. Small fire, soft music and very few very silent punters. Exactly what he needed. He rested his head in his hands and felt himself nod, once, twice and he was asleep.

Someone shook his shoulders and Jordan woke startled, but it was only the elderly bartender. "

"Excuse me young sir," The man said, "It's closing time, and I need to lock up, so you need to leave."

Jordan stood up, feeling dazed. He mumbled. "If you don't mind, what time is it?"

"One in the morning young one," The man said.

Jordan cursed lowly under his breath. "I'm sorry for keeping you sir, have some gold for the inconvenience." He gave the man ten gold pieces and bid him a goodnight.

Jordan needed to get home fast. If he wasn't back to the castle soon they would send out a search party for him, and he didn't want that kind of fuss. He tried to keep his movements quick, but the mixture of alcohol and fatigue made him slow. He turned a corner and went down a dark alley way, a shortcut that would save him a few minutes.

Halfway down the alley he heard a sound and stopped, turning around. Nothing there. He shrugged and turned back round and carried on for a few steps before a figure smashed him against the wall, holding a sword to his neck.

"Well well, what's the precious prince doing out here all alone?" The person sneered.

"What are you doing?" Jordan growled, trying not to sound as frightened as he was. "Let me go right now and we can forget all about this."

"Hmm," The man loomed over the prince, breathing in the scent of his hair. "No, you're far too beautiful," He chuckled. His voice deepened as he pressed his sword harder against Jordan's neck, "If you value your life you will cooperate. If you don't do what I tell you I will hurt you, understood?"

Jordan didn't doubt that the man would indeed hurt him, given the cut in his neck and he nodded submissively.

"Good boy," The man smiled. He took a cloth out of his pocket and pressed it over Jordan's mouth and nose, "Breathe it in," He soothed, holding Jordan still as he panicked and struggled. Finally Jordan fell into unconsciousness and the man smirked

"Good night my prince."


End file.
